Doutes et Conséquences
by Isajackson
Summary: Quand John Sheppard doute de ses sentiments... McShep


Auteur : Isabelle

E Mail : isabelle.monnauxwanadoo.fr ou isajackson54hotmail.fr

Blogs : http/isajackson. - http/mimietisa. – http/isamckay. : Episode 4 Duet

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne gagne pas de sous, c'est juste pour le plaisir

Saison : Saison 2

Genre : Slash McShep (Mckay/Sheppard pour les non initiés) NC 17 (eh oui je me lance là-dedans moi maintenant !)

Résumé : Quand le colonel Sheppard doute de ses sentiments…

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est ma huitième fic et c'est la première sur Stargate Atlantis. J'ai lu beaucoup de fics slash en particulier du McShep parce que c'est ce que je préfère et j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre moi aussi… Je ne sais pas si ça sera réussi, c'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris donc… pas taper si ça vous plait pas… lol ! Je fais un petit clin d'œil aux auteurs de fics slash que j'ai lues et qui m'ont inspirée : Rieval, Alpheratz, Aliyela, Emma et Vive les Unas…

**DOUTES ET CONSEQUENCES**

Le colonel Sheppard se trouvait sur l'un des balcons de la cité et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à une personne en particulier et ne savait comment se comporter lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Cette personne était Rodney Mckay et il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il éprouvait pour le scientifique.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vu embrasser le docteur Becket, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment Mckay puisque c'était le lieutenant Laura Cadman qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps, il avait été purement et simplement jaloux. Il devait bien le reconnaître… mais pourquoi ? Là était la question… Avec le temps et les missions, il se rendait compte que ses sentiments à l'égard du scientifique le plus égocentrique, arrogant, hypocondriaque et il en passait, de la base étaient en train de changer…

Il en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit le docteur Elisabeth Weir qui venait d'entrer sur le balcon. Elle s'approcha de lui.

- Comment allez vous John ? demanda t'elle

- Très bien pourquoi ? Il était un peu surpris qu'elle lui pose la question.

- Je ne sais pas… ces derniers temps vous me semblez un peu soucieux, préoccupé et je me demandais simplement si vous aviez un problème quelconque…

- Tout va bien Elisabeth, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- C'est encore à cause du lieutenant Ford c'est ça ? Elisabeth le dévisageait, essayant de lire sur son visage mais le jeune homme gardait l'air impassible.

Ford ! Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas pensé avec les derniers événements. La voix d'Elisabeth interrompit ses pensées.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas de votre faute…

- Je le sais Elisabeth, la coupa-t-il, en fait ça n'a rien à voir avec ça et puis ce n'est rien du tout.

- Je vois… vous ne voulez pas en parler… quand vous en aurez envie vous savez où me trouver… ou si vous préférez vous pouvez toujours allez vous entretenir avec le docteur Heighmeyer

- Non merci sourit-il, ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis fatigué et je pense que je vais aller me coucher… et je pense que vous devriez en faire autant, vous travaillez trop…

Elisabeth sourit, elle aimait le voir s'inquiéter un peu pour elle, ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il pensait à elle autrement qu'en amie.

- Bien. Alors bonne nuit John.

- Bonne nuit Elisabeth.

La jeune femme le laissa seul. Au bout de quelques minutes John finit par aller se coucher en espérant qu'il arrêterait de penser à Rodney Mckay.

oOo

Malgré l'heure tardive, Rodney était encore dans son laboratoire. Il y passait presque tout son temps et ne le quittait que lorsqu'il avait besoin de manger pour éviter l'hypoglycémie. Il était seul, son collègue et ami, Radek Zelenka était déjà parti. Il décida de terminer la simulation qu'il faisait et d'aller ensuite se coucher. Il était épuisé et cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il ne dormait pratiquement pas… Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. A chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, il faisait des rêves assez perturbants sur lui et le colonel Sheppard. Il n'osait plus regarder le militaire en face depuis cela… D'ailleurs, il avait bien l'impression que le colonel l'évitait lui aussi.

Le canadien soupira et sortit de son labo. Il pris le transporteur le plus proche, puis se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas refaire un de ces rêves…

C'est la sonnerie stridente de son réveil qui le sortit du lit. Il se leva, alla droit dans sa petite salle de bain et pris une douche froide pour se réveiller et surtout pour se remettre les idées en place… A vrai dire, il n'y avait pas que son cerveau à refroidir… son dernier rêve avait été disons… très chaud… Sa douche terminée, il s'habilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. Il venait de s'installer à une table et commençait à dévorer ses céréales au chocolat lorsque John arriva et s'assit en face de lui.

- Hey Rodney, bien dormi ? le salua-t-il

- Bonjour Colonel… oui merci, répondit le canadien en rougissant subitement car il venait de penser à son dernier rêve…

- Un problème Mckay ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez l'air d'une tomate trop cuite ? C'est moi qui vous gêne à ce point ?

- Mais non pas du tout ! répondit Rodney qui avait l'impression que son visage était en feu. Excusez moi mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! Sur ces mots, le scientifique se leva attrapa son ordinateur portable et partit à grands pas.

- N'oubliez pas qu'on a un briefing avec Caldwell et Elisabeth dans une heure ! lui cria John.

- Je sais ! dit-il sans se retourner.

John haussa les épaules, puis se leva à son tour et alla retrouver Teyla pour un petit entraînement.

oOo

John ne parvenait pas à se concentrer et Teyla avait constamment le dessus sur lui, ce qui ne le changeait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais la jeune athosienne avait bien remarqué que le colonel n'était pas vraiment là.

- John, je crois que nous devrions nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous n'êtes pas assez concentré…

- Mais si au contraire…

- Non le coupa-t-elle, je le vois bien… Vous pensez à autre chose… Vous devriez aller parler avec le docteur Mckay…

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis on a un briefing dans une demi-heure et…

- Vous savez très bien pourquoi, j'ai remarqué votre réaction lorsqu'il a embrassé malgré lui le docteur Becket.

- Quelle réaction ? Il fait ce qu'il veut… John était gêné, Teyla avait le don de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… Pourtant il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

- Comme vous voulez… en attendant je vais aller prendre une douche, on se retrouve dans la salle de briefing.

- Ok à tout à l'heure Teyla.

Sur ces mots, Teyla sortit, laissant John seul avec ses réflexions.

La jeune athosienne avait peut-être raison. Il fallait qu'il parle à Rodney. Pendant la mission, il ferait en sorte de se retrouver seul avec lui et il lui parlerait. John espérait seulement que Rodney ne se sauverait pas en courant lorsqu'il lui avouerait ses sentiments…

oOo

Le briefing venait de se terminer. Il avait été long et ennuyeux et, pour couronner le tout, John s'était de nouveau disputé avec Caldwell au sujet de la mission. Le colonel faisait tout pour discréditer Sheppard aux yeux d'Elisabeth afin de prendre sa place de chef militaire. Mais la diplomate n'était pas dupe et avait toute confiance en John.

Sheppard et son équipe attendaient le feu vert d'Elisabeth pour passer la porte à bord de jumper 1.

- Dites est-ce que vous avez remarqué quel sera le temps sur cette planète ? demanda Rodney en consultant les données au sujet de la planète en question qu'il avait notées sur son portable

- Non Rodney et à vrai dire je m'en fiche répondit John

- Eh bien, apparemment on aura droit à un climat chaud et humide et la température sera d'environ 35° C, et vous savez très bien que j'ai la peau sensible et que j'ai des allergies et…

- On le sait Rodney, mais vous avez l'habitude non ? le coupa John. Bon allez en route les enfants.

Le jumper passa la porte et ils se retrouvèrent sur une planète qui avait une végétation qui ressemblait à une forêt tropicale. Apparemment il n'y avait qu'un soleil mais il semblait chauffer assez. Rodney poussa un bruyant soupir tout en fourrageant dans son paquetage et en sortit un tube de crème.

- Heureusement que j'ai emporté ma crème solaire dit le scientifique tout en commençant à s'étaler ladite crème sur le visage et le cou. Une entêtante odeur de noix de coco envahit le vaisseau.

- Rodney ! Ce truc empeste ! Rangez moi ça ! dit John en se retournant vers Mckay. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le scientifique.

Celui-ci était en train de s'étaler méticuleusement de la crème sur le cou et avait entrouvert la fermeture de son tee shirt laissant apparaître un fin duvet sur le haut de sa poitrine et il s'y passait consciencieusement de la crème. John n'avait qu'une envie lui retirer complètement son tee shirt et la lui étaler lui-même ! Il secoua la tête en se morigénant intérieurement. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

Soudain le vaisseau émit un bip. Il venait de détecter une source d'énergie sur la planète. Rodney bondit de son siège pour se rapprocher de John afin de voir où se situait ladite source. L'odeur de noix de coco envahit les narines du militaire et il du faire un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas sauter sur Rodney.

- Vous avez vu ça ? C'est peut-être un E2PZ ? dit le canadien surexcité.

- Doucement Rodney. On verra ça quand on aura atterri ok ?

Rodney marmonna des mots inintelligibles dans sa barbe et alla se rasseoir à sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard John atterrissait dans une clairière et ils sortirent du jumper.

- Bien Teyla et Ronon, vous partez devant, Rodney et moi on vous suit.

La jeune femme acquiesça et Ronon se contenta d'un grognement. D'ailleurs c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il disait et John l'avait déjà comparé à Chewbacca. Ils partirent donc en avant tandis que John et Rodney les suivaient, le scientifique avait les yeux rivés sur son lecteur d'énergie et ne cessait de s'éponger le front en soupirant bruyamment, ce qui commençait à énerver un peu John. Il faisait chaud et humide et bien entendu au bout d'à peine 30 minutes de marche, Mckay commença à se plaindre. Il était fatigué, avait chaud, avait soif, les insectes le gênait…

- Rodney ! Quand est-ce que vous ferez une mission sans vous plaindre ?

- Quand les missions seront parfaites, Colonel.

- Eh ben c'est pas demain la veille, sourit John. Il redevint sérieux sentant que le moment de parler au scientifique était venu… euh Rodney… j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose mais ce n'est pas facile…

Surpris, Rodney s'arrêta de marcher leva les yeux de son écran et dévisagea Sheppard. Celui-ci avait l'air embarrassé.

- Qu'y a-t-il Colonel ? demanda Rodney devant l'air gêné de John.

Celui-ci ne répondit rien et regarda où se trouvaient Teyla et Ronon. Ils étaient déjà loin devant. Il s'approcha donc du scientifique, avec Rodney les gestes parlaient mieux que les mots. Il plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleus du canadien. Surpris, il eut un mouvement de recul et John pris son visage entre ses main, l'embrassa et, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, s'écarta soudain de lui…

- Excusez moi Rodney, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a primmf…

Il n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot, Rodney l'embrassait à son tour. Le baiser se prolongea et ils ne séparèrent qu'à bout de souffle.

- Wow… oui c'était le mot juste, John ne savait plus où il était.

- Oui John, wow… sourit Rodney

A ce moment là, la radio de John grésilla. C'était Teyla. Elle et Ronon étaient arrivés en vue d'un village.

- Je crois qu'on devrait reprendre cette conversation ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda John en embrassant Rodney.

- Pas de problème dit le scientifique en souriant.

Sur ces mots, ils rejoignirent Teyla et Ronon qui les attendaient.

oOo

Ce soir là, John se trouvait devant les quartiers de Rodney et hésitait à frapper à la porte. Et s'il avait changé d'avis ? Non impossible se dit John, le scientifique avait passé la journée à le mater et c'était bien le mot qui convenait. John avait parfois eu l'impression qu'il le déshabillait du regard et d'ailleurs il le lui rendait bien. Lui aussi avait passé sa journée à imaginer ce que serait sa soirée avec le canadien… Et maintenant il se trouvait là, le moment tant attendu était arrivé et il avait peur… de quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un rencard, enfin avec un homme si mais où était la différence ? Il aimait Rodney, il en était certain, alors ça n'était rien de plus qu'un rendez vous amoureux… Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir avec un swiss sonore.

- Tu comptes passer la nuit dans ce couloir ?

John sursauta et sourit à Rodney.

- Non…

- Alors entre dit le canadien en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

John s'exécuta et il entra dans la petite pièce. Rodney s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis titilla ses lèvres avec sa langue, les mordillant et les suçotant. John entrouvrit la bouche et le baiser devint passionnel. Leurs langues se joignirent et se lancèrent alors dans un ballet sensuel. John n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil avec une femme. En plus Rodney avait le goût du café et du chocolat, ce qui ne gâchait rien, au contraire ! Au bout de quelques secondes John finit par rompre le baiser et il s'écarta du scientifique.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Rodney surpris. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Si mais… tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler un peu avant ? Je n'ai pas envie de brûler les étapes…

Rodney eut une moue déçue et John s'approcha de lui. Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et y enfouit son visage respirant à fond son odeur et s'en enivrant. Le scientifique répondit à son étreinte en le serrant contre lui. Il sursauta soudain en sentant les mains de John se balader un peu partout sur lui.

- Hey ! dit Rodney en commençant à gigoter.

- Quoi ? dit John en le regardant innocemment.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas brûler les étapes !

- Ah oui ? Et bien en fait… il caressa le torse de Rodney, je crois que si finalement…

Sur ces mots, il embrassa à nouveau Rodney qui répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Puis se collant à lui, il le poussa vers le lit ou il l'allongea tout en commençant à le caresser et à le déshabiller. Il fit descendre doucement la fermeture éclair du tee shirt de Rodney et promena ses doigts sur sa peau nue. Puis il lui retira ledit tee shirt qui commençait à le gêner. Il reprit alors son exploration tactile. Commençant par le torse puis descendant vers l'estomac puis plus bas… Rodney gémit lorsqu'il atteignit la zone sensible.

John s'allongea sur le scientifique, qui avait fermé les yeux, et commença à égrener des baisers sur son torse. Remontant progressivement vers son cou, il finit sur ses lèvres. Rodney ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti de telles choses auparavant, chaque baiser de John était comme une délicieuse brûlure sur son torse nu. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de son amant assombris par le désir. John avait retiré son tee shirt et était collé à Rodney, qui, en voyant cela, sentit son désir s'accroître. Le militaire aussi l'avait senti et il esquissa un sourire en sentant que ses caresses produisaient un effet sur Rodney. D'un coup de rein, il le fit basculer et il se retrouva sous le canadien, lui laissant le contrôle.

- à ton tour lui dit John d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Rodney ne se fit pas prier et commença à explorer son nouveau territoire…

John avait fermé les yeux et pensait qu'il allait mourir de plaisir sur l'heure. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand Rodney atteignit son bas-ventre. Le scientifique venait de lui retirer son pantalon. Le boxer de John cachait mal l'effet que lui produisait les caresses de Rodney. Celui-ci glissa son pouce sous l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour finalement prendre le membre déjà raidi dans sa main. Il commença à le caresser lentement et un violent frisson traversa le corps de John, le faisant se cambrer sous le canadien. Puis se débarrassant de son pantalon, il se pressa contre John qui glissa une main dans le boxer de son amant, commençant à le torturer lentement lui aussi. Rodney encercla les hanches du militaire avec ses jambes et ils commencèrent à bouger et onduler simultanément. Ils sentaient des ondes de plaisir déferler sur eux tandis que le mouvement s'accélérait. L'orgasme de John provoqua celui de Rodney qui resta un moment allongé sur lui, épuisé.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, John se trouvait dans le hangar à jumper, à bord de jumper 1 et le préparait pour la prochaine mission. Rodney entra et se dirigea droit vers le vaisseau. Il regarda autour de lui et, ne voyant personne, s'approcha de John qui tournait autour du jumper tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Il l'enlaça, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Sheppard sursauta et, se dégageant de l'étreinte du scientifique, se tourna vers lui.

- Rodney ! Tu devrais faire attention ! On pourrait nous voir !

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, à moins que cela ne te gène d'être vu comme ça avec moi ? répondit Rodney visiblement blessé par l'attitude du Colonel.

- Non tu sais très bien que ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… Mais le problème est que notre relation risque d'être vue d'un mauvais œil… et je n'ai pas envie que tu en souffres c'est tout….

- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je me fiche éperdument de ce que pensent les autres ! Rodney était visiblement en colère.

John s'approcha du canadien dans le but de le prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer mais Rodney se déroba et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Rodney ! Attends ! lui cria John

- Tu devrais peut-être être plus discret non ? répondit le scientifique sur le ton sarcastique qui le caractérisait.

- Rodney écoute… soupira John

- J'ai du travail qui m'attends coupa le canadien

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna hors de la baie des jumpers, laissant John seul. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de réagir comme ça ? Rodney ne faisait rien de mal au contraire et peu importe ce que pouvaient en penser les autres ! En fait si, John se rendait compte qu'il attachait une certaine importance à cela. Il avait une réputation de coureur de jupons sur la cité et le fait qu'on le voit avec un autre homme le gênait un peu… bon oui c'est vrai ça le gênait énormément mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'étaler tout ça au grand jour, du moins pour le moment… il ne se sentait pas prêt, pas encore… Seule Teyla était au courant et il n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction d'Elisabeth et encore moins celle de Caldwell… Il sauterait certainement sur l'occasion pour le faire passer pour un incapable…

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Rodney. Il réussirait bien à le faire comprendre à cette tête de mule de scientifique ! Il décida d'aller le retrouver dans son labo. John arriva devant le labo et au moment d'entrer, il entendit des éclats de voix. Apparemment Mckay se disputait avec Zelenka, ce qui ne changeait pas de d'habitude mais là, Rodney avait l'air vraiment très énervé… John hésita une seconde puis finalement entra. Le canadien était devant une console et pianotait sur un clavier tout en invectivant le tchèque qui ne se gênait pas pour lui répondre. Aucun des deux hommes ne l'avait vu, trop occupés par leur dispute, aussi, John se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence.

- Ah bonjour Colonel Sheppard dit Radek en se retournant, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- Je voudrais parler au docteur Mckay dit John en se tournant vers le canadien.

- Je n'ai pas le temps répondit sèchement l'intéressé sans lever la tête de sa console.

- ça ne prendra que quelques minutes Rodney insista John.

- Quelques minutes que je n'ai pas **Colonel !** répliqua Rodney en insistant bien sur le mot Colonel. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

John sentit la colère monter et du faire un effort sur lui-même pour garder le contrôle. Ce que Rodney pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait ! Il se détourna des deux scientifiques un instant pour reprendre contenance.

- Bien quand vous serez décidé, faîtes moi signe Rodney ! Mais sachez que maintenant je n'ai plus tellement envie de parler… il se tourna vers Zelenka… à plus tard Zelenka…

- A plus tard Colonel répondit le tchèque totalement décontenancé par l'échange verbal entre Mckay et Sheppard.

John sortit du laboratoire furieux, contre lui-même et contre Rodney. Il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe plutôt que d'essayer de parler avec le scientifique le plus têtu de la cité !

oOo

Rodney était énervé et blessé aussi par l'attitude de Sheppard. Il ne cessait de grommeler dans sa barbe tout en tapotant son clavier.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? lui demanda Radek ?

- Oui ça va ! répondit Rodney sur un ton exaspéré qui voulait dire fichez moi la paix.

Le tchèque préféra ne pas répondre et laisser Rodney tranquille. Cela valait mieux, il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer ses foudres, déjà que là il était de mauvaise humeur…

Mckay se détourna de l'écran et pris un objet qui était posé sur la table derrière lui. C'était un artéfact ancien qu'une équipe de scientifiques avait trouvé dans une zone de la cité qui était encore inexplorée… Génial ! il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de demander à John d'initialiser l'objet en question… il fallait qu'il l'appelle mais après la manière dont il l'avait éconduit quelques minutes plus tôt, il doutait que celui-ci veuille bien l'aider. Oh et puis après tout, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il fallait bien qu'il l'aide un peu non ? Il était le génie de cette cité et qui sait les merveilles qu'il pourrait encore y découvrir ? Rodney mis sa radio en marche et appela John.

_/Colonel Sheppard…/_

_/Oui Rodney /_

Rodney fut surpris que John lui réponde… Il aurait pensé qu'il bouderait et ne voudrait plus lui parler…

_/Rodney ? Vous êtes là /_ La voix de John était un peu exaspérée…

_/Hein ? ah euh… oui ! Est-ce que vous pourriez revenir à mon labo, j'aurais besoin de vous…/_

_/Tiens donc ? Vous avez besoin de moi maintenant ? Vous avez de la chance, je ne suis pas trop occupé… donc j'arrive./ _John avait répondu sur un ton sarcastique

Rodney ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il coupa sa radio et retourna à ses chères simulations. Quelques minutes plus tard, John refaisait son entrée dans le labo.

- Alors Mckay qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- M'initialiser ceci dit le canadien sans se retourner, en lui tendant un objet de forme oblongue de couleur rouge tout en continuant à pianoter sur son clavier.

John émit un grognement mais prit l'objet et se concentra. Bientôt, l'artéfact émit une sorte de ronronnement et se mit à briller. Sheppard commença alors à se sentir bizarre. Il avait l'impression de flotter et puis tout devint noir et il s'écroula aux pieds de Rodney.

Immédiatement, celui-ci fit appeler une équipe médicale et John fut conduit à l'infirmerie.

oOo

John était allongé sur l'un des lits à l'infirmerie et était toujours inconscient. Le docteur Carson Becket qui venait de l'ausculter et de pratiquer divers examens sur lui interrogeait Rodney sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Rodney, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'a touché à rien d'autre ? demanda le médecin

- Oui ! Combien de fois il faudra que je vous le dise ! Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il a au moins ? Mckay était exaspéré par les questions de Becket et il s'inquiétait pour John.

- J'attends les résultats de son prélèvement sanguin mais pour le moment je ne peux encore rien dire sauf qu'il est inconscient et que j'ignore pourquoi…

- ah bravo ! Et vous vous dites médecin ?

- Rodney ! Elisabeth venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie et dévisageait le canadien, pas vraiment surprise par sa réflexion, après tout Mckay était Mckay mais plutôt par le ton qu'il avait employé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Rien, je m'inquiète simplement pour le colonel Sheppard…

- je vous comprends mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre de cette manière à Carson, il fait ce qu'il peut.

- je sais soupira le scientifique. Il voulu s'excuser mais Carson était au chevet de John et s'occupait de lui.

Rodney regardait son amant qui semblait endormi. Le scientifique serrait les poings et rageait intérieurement. Il s'en voulait, c'était arrivé par sa faute. S'il n'avait pas demandé à John d'initialiser cet objet, il ne serait pas allongé sur ce lit sans que l'on sache exactement ce qu'il avait. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Elisabeth qui le regardait avec douceur.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute Rodney… commença-t-elle

- non bien sûr que ce n'est pas de ma faute coupa le canadien, c'est la faute de ce foutu objet ancien ! mais si je ne lui avais pas demandé de le toucher, il ne serait peut-être pas ici…

- vous avez fait votre job Rodney un point c'est tout, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir ce genre de réaction… et puis le colonel Sheppard est un battant ; il va s'en sortir…

- je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous Elisabeth l'interrompit Carson.

La diplomate et le scientifique se tournèrent vers le médecin qui avait l'air grave.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Carson ?

- que le colonel Sheppard est dans le coma et que j'ignore ce qui l'a provoqué…

A ce moment là, une infirmière se dirigea vers Carson et lui tendit un dossier.

- Voici les résultats de la prise de sang du colonel Sheppard, docteur.

- Merci. Carson ouvrit le dossier et le parcouru des yeux.

- Alors ? vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Rodney

- eh bien ses analyses sont parfaitement normales, je ne comprends pas…

- Comment ça ses analyses sont normales ? c'est impossible s'il est dans le coma !

- Rodney, calmez vous et laissez Carson continuer vous voulez bien ?

- désolé, vous pouvez continuer soupira Rodney.

- eh bien il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus, apparemment l'objet qu'il a initialisé a du lui envoyer une décharge d'énergie qui a du provoquer cet état et je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour le moment si ce n'est d'attendre…

- moi je sais coupa le canadien, je vais aller voir où en est Radek avec l'objet et peut-être que je pourrai en inverser les effets.

- très bien mais faites attention à vous Rodney et évitez de le toucher…

- ne vous inquiétez pas Elisabeth, vous me connaissez non ?

- oui sourit la diplomate.

Sur ces mots, Rodney se dirigea vers le lit de John, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se retourna, gêné et vis Elisabeth et Carson qui le dévisageaient ébahis.

- je suis désolé… je… commença le scientifique embarrassé

- moi je n'ai rien vu dit Carson en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

- eh bien… dites moi est-ce que c'est sérieux entre vous ? je veux dire le colonel Sheppard… la jeune femme ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

- oui ça l'est ! écoutez Elisabeth, je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais John et moi, on s'aime vraiment, ce n'est pas une aventure et là je vous avoue que… (sa voix se brisa mais il reprit contenance) je m'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui donc si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais aller à mon labo pour essayer de trouver un moyen de nous le ramener…

- oui vous avez raison, je vous laisse et prévenez moi dés que vous aurez du nouveau.

Rodney hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie.

oOo

John avait l'impression de flotter. Il se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Ah Rodney allait l'entendre ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'il lui demande de toucher un de ces bidules ancien ? Il ouvrit les yeux et failli s'évanouir. Il se voyait couché dans un lit et à côté, il y avait Rodney, Elisabeth et Carson qui discutaient. Rodney s'approcha du lit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres devant les autres ! Là c'est sûr dès qu'il se réveillerait, il allait le tuer ! _Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'être détaché de mon corps ?_ Il s'approcha du lit en frôlant Elisabeth mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. _Non je rêve pas, c'est bien moi mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Il vit Rodney sortir de l'infirmerie tandis que Carson rejoignait son bureau. Elisabeth resta quelques instant près de lui puis partit elle aussi.

_Bon si je comprends bien, ce machin que m'a fait tester Rodney a séparé mon esprit de mon corps, mais alors tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de le réintégrer non ? Oui mais et si jamais ça marche pas ? De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix alors…_ John pris une inspiration et se jeta littéralement sur son corps. Il y eu un choc et le militaire, du moins son esprit, fut projeté à quelques mètres du lit. Bien sûr personne ne remarqua rien. _Okay_ _ça marche pas. Pourvu que Rodney trouve quelque chose parce que sinon moi je vais devenir fou là !_

Sheppard décida alors d'aller voir où en étaient les recherches de Rodney. Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le labo. Lorsqu'il arriva Rodney et Zelenka étaient en train de se disputer pour changer.

John s'approcha de Rodney qui avait branché l'objet ancien à son ordinateur et y entrait des données concernant ledit artéfact. Il tendit la main pour toucher celle de Rodney mais il la traversa. _Bah bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Si comme tu le penses tu es un esprit, tu n'es pas solide ! Il faut quand même que je trouve un moyen de leur montrer que je suis là ! Bon allez concentre toi, tu vas bien finir par y arriver non ? Raah je comprends pas ! Dans Ghost ça marchait pourtant !_

Rodney, qui pianotait sur son portable depuis un bon moment, sursauta et leva soudain la tête ! Zelenka le regarda surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Vous n'avez pas senti ça ? demanda le canadien

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? répondit le tchèque

- Mais ça ! ce courant d'air ! vous ne l'avez pas senti ?

- non je n'ai rien sentit du tout ! vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

- oui je vais très bien et je sais ce que vous allez me dire, non je n'ai pas rêvé et non je ne suis pas fatigué !

_Ouiii ! Alléluya ! J'ai réussi ! Bon allez John concentre toi et hop !_ John venait de réussir à toucher Rodney, enfin presque, il lui avait frôlé la joue… Mais de toute manière c'était mieux que la première fois, il avait juste provoqué un courant d'air. Le scientifique sursauta à nouveau sous le regard incrédule de Zelenka.

- Je l'ai encore senti, mais c'était un frôlement…

- à votre avis qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? demanda le tchèque

- vous savez j'ai beau être un génie, je n'ai pas la science infuse rétorqua Rodney sarcastique. Mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée.

- qui est ?

- je pense que c'est John, il est là avec nous…

- c'est impossible l'interrompit Zelenka, vous savez bien qu'il est à l'infirmerie !

- bien sûr que je le sais ! mais j'ai reconnu sa façon de me… euh non rien laissez tomber, c'est John un point c'est tout ! à mon avis l'objet a du séparer son esprit de son corps…

- c'est possible ça ?

- on est sur Atlantis non ? et avec les anciens on peut s'attendre à tout…

- mettons que vous ayez raison… Rodney lui jeta un regard noir. Bon vous avez raison, comment comptez vous faire pour l'aider à réintégrer son corps ?

- en analysant cette chose, et j'y passerai des jours s'il le faut…

- n'oubliez pas de manger quand même sinon vous savez ce qui risque de vous arriver…

- mais j'ai tout prévu qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

Sur ces mots, Rodney exhiba plusieurs barres chocolatées. Zelenka haussa les épaules et se remis au travail.

oOo

Durant plusieurs jours, Rodney et Radek travaillèrent d'arrache pied sur l'objet et le canadien finit par trouver la solution. Il brancha sa radio et appela tout d'abord Elisabeth.

- Elisabeth, c'est Rodney, je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui arrive au colonel Sheppard.

- bien, je vous retrouve à l'infirmerie répondit celle-ci

- d'accord ! à tout de suite !

Rodney coupa sa radio, prit son portable sous le bras et alla directement à l'infirmerie suivi par John qui était resté tout le temps avec lui, lui faisant sentir qu'il était là, près de lui. Cette présence avait bousté le canadien et l'avait beaucoup aidé.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, Carson et Elisabeth étaient au chevet du colonel. Dès qu'ils le virent entrer, ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

- Alors Rodney ? qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? questionna Elisabeth

- eh bien, je pense que l'objet que Jo… euh le colonel a touché a séparé son esprit de son corps et c'est pour ça qu'il ne se réveille pas…

- et alors ? vous avez trouvé comment y remédier ? demanda Carson

- oui dit Rodney fièrement

- et où se trouve cette solution miracle ? interrogea l'écossais

- là-dedans ! répondit Rodney en montrant son PC, Radek et moi avons réussi à requalibrer l'objet pour qu'il ait l'effet inverse et il suffit que le colonel Sheppard le touche à nouveau pour redevenir lui-même…

- mais il est inconscient lui rappela Elisabeth

- je le sais mais je ne parlais pas de lui… enfin si mais de son esprit, je sais qu'il peut le faire… n'est-ce pas John ? dit Rodney en sentant la présence du militaire à ses côtés.

- vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Elisabeth

- tout à fait, regardez

Sous les yeux d'Elisabeth et de Carson, l'objet se mit à briller et émit un ronronnement. A ce moment là, John (son esprit) se précipita vers son corps et le réintégra. Il eut une convulsion et ouvrit les yeux. L'objet s'éteignit aussi soudainement qu'il s'était allumé.

Carson commença à ausculter le militaire et ne trouva rien d'anormal.

- Alors comment vous sentez vous ?

- comme quelqu'un qui vient de réintégrer son corps sourit John

- il vous faut du repos maintenant…

- ah non, je viens de passer ces derniers jours au lit !

- ah ! ici c'est mon infirmerie et c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! donc tant que je vous l'aurais pas dit vous ne bougerez pas d'ici ! je voudrais faire quelques autres examens pour être sûr que tout va bien.

John soupira et hocha la tête sans répondre. Il se tourna alors vers l'autre côté de son lit, où se trouvaient Elisabeth et Rodney. La diplomate sourit.

- Ravie de vous revoir parmi nous John lui dit elle

- merci, moi aussi je suis ravi, vous n'avez pas idée !

Elisabeth éclata de rire, heureuse de retrouver le colonel Sheppard tel qu'elle le connaissait.

- bien messieurs puisque tout va bien, je retourne à mon poste, j'ai encore énormément de travail.

- à plus tard Elisabeth répondit John.

Sur ces mots, la diplomate sortit de l'infirmerie. John regarda alors Rodney et se rendit compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant. Bien sûr, lorsque le canadien travaillait sur son problème, il avait bien remarqué qu'il avait l'air fatigué mais là le scientifique avait l'air complètement épuisé. Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignés de vilains cernes noirs et il était très pâle.

- Rodney, tu devrais aller te reposer, je vais bien maintenant et c'est grâce à toi… John insista bien sur le tutoiement.

Le canadien fut surpris de ce revirement de situation.

- je vais bien et je préfère rester là le temps que Carson te fasse tes examens pour m'assurer que tu vas bien…

- si c'est ce que tu veux… approche lui dit John en voyant que Rodney avait l'air partagé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras ou de partir.

Rodney écarquilla les yeux de surprise mais s'approcha néanmoins du militaire. Dés qu'il fut près du lit, John l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ce fut trop pour Rodney qui, épuisé par plusieurs jours de travail ininterrompus et par la peur de perdre celui qu'il aime, craqua et fondit en larmes. John le berça et lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille. Le canadien finit par se calmer et John l'invita à s'allonger près de lui. A peine Rodney était il couché dans les bras de John qu'il s'endormit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Carson revint voir John pour lui faire quelques examens et les trouva enlacés et endormis. Il jugea préférable de les laisser seuls et de revenir plus tard pour John.

oOo

Deux jours avaient passés depuis que John avait repris connaissance. Rodney était passé le voir à chaque fois qu'il en avait le temps, c'est-à-dire toutes les heures car Radek ne le supportait plus. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas encore pris le temps de parler de leur relation et du possible avenir qu'ils envisageaient ensemble. C'est Elisabeth qui leur força un peu la main.

John venait de sortir de l'infirmerie et avait réintégré ses quartiers. La diplomate était passée le voir pour lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vu à l'infirmerie.

- John, je voudrais vous parler et c'est important…

- je vous écouté dit le militaire

- vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie, je veux dire quand vous étiez inconscient, Rodney vous a…

- embrassé, oui je sais, j'étais là vous savez, enfin pas la physiquement mais…

- oui je le sais… mais ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est si c'est réellement sérieux…

- oui Elisabeth répondit John d'un air grave, je sais que ça va vous paraître bizarre mais j'aime Rodney… je veux dire je suis réellement amoureux de lui…

- j'en suis sincèrement heureuse pour vous John… mais est-ce que cela ne mettra pas en péril vos mission ? je n'aimerai pas être obligée de vous séparer mais si cela devait alterner votre jugement je…

- ne vous inquiétez pas coupa le militaire, on a déjà fait quelques missions depuis que nous avons entamé notre relation et tout s'est très bien passé.

- très bien, alors vous avez toute ma confiance et ma discrétion aussi, c'est à vous de voir si vous voulez que d'autres soient au courant… je vous demanderais simplement d'être discrets…

- très bien. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, Carson l'est déjà et j'en ai parlé à Teyla, quand à Ronon, je ne pense pas que ça le gênera… mais pour le moment je préfère que ça reste entre nous 6

- je comprends John et vous pouvez compter sur moi…

- merci Elisabeth.

- bien, je vous laisse. A plus tard.

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme sortit des quartiers de John. Elle se sentait déçue. Elle avait espéré plus qu'une relation amicale avec le militaire et elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance.

John était en train de réfléchir à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Elisabeth quand Rodney entra.

- comment te sens tu ? lui demanda le scientifique

- Rodney ! tu ne vas pas me le demander toutes les cinq minutes quand même ! Je vais bien ! ne t'inquiètes pas ! je réfléchissais c'est tout.

- à quoi ?

- je viens de parler avec Elisabeth…

- et ?

- tu n'ignores pas qu'elle est au courant pour nous…

- non… Rodney rougit au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait donné à John devant la diplomate. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- elle nous comprends et nous demande simplement d'être discrets…

- ah j'en suis très content mais John… tu ne m'en veux pas… je veux dire pour le baiser…

- non ne t'inquiètes pas sourit John, je crois que si tu avais été à ma place, j'aurais fait la même chose… tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne rien dire à Caldwell, j'en parlerai à Ronon…

- ne t'inquiètes pas pour Caldwell, je ne suis pas fou sourit Rodney.

John se contenta de sourire et s'approcha du scientifique. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement puis son baiser s'intensifia et Rodney y répondit.

- Rodney dit John d'une voix rauque, j'ai envie de toi maintenant…

Pour toute réponse, le canadien l'embrassa à nouveau et se pressa contre lui. John le poussa vers le lit et l'y fit tomber, s'allongeant sur lui. Il commença à le déshabiller lentement, lui donnant un baiser, une caresse entre chaque vêtement qu'il enlevait. Bientôt il fut nu devant lui. John ne bougeait plus, il s'était redressé et se contentait de regarder Rodney allongé, offert.

- John ? la voix était rauque de désir

John sembla réagir et commença sa lente torture. Il caressa en douceur le torse de Rodney puis égrena des baiser mouillés sur le torse de Rodney jusqu'au point sensible. Là, il prit le membre gorgé de sang dans sa main et commença de lents vas et viens. Rodney poussait de petits gémissements rauques. Le militaire s'arrêta soudain, se rendant compte que quelque chose clochait. Rodney était nu devant lui et il était encore habillé. Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'allongea sur le scientifique.

Il continua ses baisers et passa une main sous les reins de Rodney tout en le caressant de l'autre. Il le pénétra, d'abord avec un doigt puis deux. Rodney sursauta sous la douleur puis quand John commença à bouger en lui, la douleur s'estompa progressivement, se muant en un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Puis les doigts furent remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Rodney gémit et John s'arrêta, conscient de la douleur que pouvait ressentir son amant. Il repris ses mouvements plus lentement mais bientôt, entraîné par le plaisir, il accéléra le rythme jusqu'à atteindre le paroxysme. Rodney cria alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme ce qui provoqua celui de John. Il se laissa tomber sur la poitrine du scientifique, repus.

- John… c'était woaw !

- oui… sourit John. Rodney je t'aime murmura t'il

- je t'aime John répondit Rodney en l'embrassant

John se lova contre Rodney et celui-ci referma ses bras autour de son amant. Ils savaient tous les deux que ça ne serait pas facile mais ils étaient prêts à tout affronter ensemble. Ils s'aimaient et c'était ça qui comptait. Peu leur importait ce que pouvaient en penser les autres.

FIN

Voilà j'ai fini ! Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. C'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai plagié personne, si quelqu'un reconnaît une de ses phrases, c'est involontaire de ma part et je m'en excuse d'avance. Un petit commentaire me ferait bien plaisir.

Merci


End file.
